<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Again by VixxFixxion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671909">Late Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion'>VixxFixxion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Byeolbit, STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX, byulbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Power Play, Smut, switch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin wants to return the favour, but he has to play it just right</p><p>This is Part Two of Make Me Late (originally published 5 June 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nbin - Relationship, cha hakyeon / lee hongbin, chabin - Relationship, hakyeon/ hongbin, n / hongbin, vixx n / vixx hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally published as Chapter Two but I decided i wanted to separate the two because of the switch in roles. Am also such a feedback ho that the flat kudos function just kills me. It just follows on from Part One but they can be read separately I think.</p><p>I apologise if you have already read it and expected to see something new once you checked in - but thank you for dropping by in any case❤️</p><p>Part One is Make Me Late and was one of my first few works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongbin walked into Hakyeon’s room to find he was still sleeping, his naked form hugging a pillow and the sheets loosely covering his lower half.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately thought of how lovely the sensation of feeling his dewy, warm skin against his own body would be, and was reminded of the promise they had made each other on the floor of their hallway after they had gotten each other off in that steamy rut that had left them panting and exhausted and deliciously satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>On that day, he had barely been able to savour the loveliness that was Hakyeon’s body, and he wondered if today was the day that Hakyeon could be the one to “make them late”.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled off his tee and slipped into the bed, lying against Hakyeon’s body and wrapping his arms over his, hugging him close.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon sighed and mumbled an appreciative greeting, enjoying the feeling of being held warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Then Hongbin tightened his grip, bringing his hands around to the front of Hakyeon’s body, between the pillow and his warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>He found his nipple and teased it, causing Hakyeon’s body to shudder.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned, arching his back so that the mounds of his ass fit neatly into Hongbin’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm,” he breathed a husky sigh, trying to turn to face him. But Hongbin held him fast, almost in a wrestler’s tackle, keeping him from moving and now all but pinching his nipple. His other arm, unable to snake its way under Hakyeon’s body, reached down between them and stroked the cheek of his ass under the sheet, coincidentally, rubbing on his own crotch as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin slipped a light finger into the cleft, drawing it up and making Hakyeon shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, that’s annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to turn again, but found he was trapped, held fast by Hongbin.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Hongbin sensed Hakyeon awaken fully.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me kiss you,” he murmured, his ass grinding as much as it could, tightly packed as it were, between Hongbin’s dick and the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin nuzzled his nose up the hair that had been buzzcut at Hakyeon’s nape, inhaling the scent of his skin, which was warm and smelled toasty - and planting a gentle, open mouthed kiss on the back of his neck. He felt Hakyeon soften a little under him, his head falling to one side to give him better access to the stretch of his neck. Hongbin exhaled as he bit lightly into his skin, and felt the warmth of his own breath as it fanned over his skin, causing Hakyeon to shiver. It was remarkable how Hakyeon’s skin always felt warm, almost hot, to the touch, even now, against his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted quickly so that his weight was completely on Hakyeon, and he was pinning him down by his hips, his hand releasing his nipple and shifting to the bed by Hakyeon’s side to push himself up, and the other hand gently drawing a line up the side of Hakyeon’s neck to grip him softly at the nape, a finger caressing his skin. Very slowly, deliberately, he ground his hips into Hakyeon’s ass, holding him firmly by his neck, down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have been up by now. It’s late,” Hongbin murmured, his baritone husky, deep. He looked down at the beautiful expanse of honeyed skin, the stretch of muscle down the length of Hakyeon’s spine, his dancer’s body slinky and soft underneath him, and where his ass rounded under the pressure of his own pelvis. He felt Hakyeon squirm, and try again to turn, then stop resisting - the strain in his back disappearing, so that his head now lay soft against the sheets. Hongbin applied a little more pressure with his hand, and could see the pillow give as he pressed Hakyeon’s cheek deeper into it. After a moment, he released the pressure, and was gratified to see Hakyeon turn his face completely to the side, his mouth slack.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me make it up to you,” he breathed, his eyes hazy already.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Hongbin said as he watched Hakyeon swallow, and enjoyed the feeling of the muscles under his fingers at the side of his throat, working.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fuck you anyway you want,” Hakyeon said, his eyes brightening a little as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin sighed, letting himself lay down along Hakyeon’s back til his mouth was at his ear. He whispered, so quietly he could feel Hakyeon stilling his breath so that he could make out his words, and he deliberately let his breath and tongue brush into the curve of Hakyeon’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I want,” he sighed, a touch of disappointment lacing his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon shivered, his eyes rolling shut and his jaw jutting as he sighed, an exhalation that was deep, almost guttural.</p><p> </p><p>“You.. fuck me… any way you want,” Hakyeon said, his voice quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin felt his cock jump in the tight cradle of flesh that was Hakyeon’s beautiful ass, and he rolled his hips into it, fitting the length of his cock along the cleft, rubbing it into that spot. Hakyeon hummed, not being able to move much in response, pinned under Hongbin’s body as he was.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin shifted, reaching for some lube on the side table, and anticipated Hakyeon trying to roll over or get up too.</p><p> </p><p>He did, twisting a little - but Hongbin grabbed him gently at the neck again and lay back over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I going to have to restrain you?” He looked down at Hakyeon’s face, saw his discomfiture come under his control. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Hakyeon’s resistance to the idea, literally, when he shook his head and seemed to try to dislodge his hand. Hongbin released his grip a little, changing it to a stroke instead, as Hakyeon buried his face almost into the pillow, turning to face away, gasping a little.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want Hakyeon’s current pliant state to be overridden by a feeling of panic, or anxiety, or even dislike. Hongbin was rather excited by the idea that he might rouse Hakyeon’s impatience or anger, but he didn’t want to genuinely put him off by pushing too far.</p><p> </p><p>He knew had to play this just right with Hakyeon.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted Hakyeon to surrender to the feeling of having his orgasm held hostage - his pleasure completely under Hongbin’s control, and doubly pleasurable because of it.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted Hakyeon to stop thinking, just let it happen, just feel - and ultimately, to give in to his attentions.</p><p> </p><p>But most of all he wanted to watch Hakyeon lose himself, lose control.</p><p> </p><p>Just like he knew Hakyeon liked to see it happen to him - when Hongbin would sometimes spy an almost lustful curiosity in his eyes as he watched Hongbin’s control melt away during orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin knew that Hakyeon loved to stare at him as he came, watching his adam’s apple moving under his arched neck as he swallowed, his mouth go slack as he let his breaths take his pleasure through him, curving his body with each breath as he rode the surges of his orgasm - or else his face a grimace as he came, hard and intense, his features strained and tearful as he groaned. Hongbin loved to give Hakyeon a good show when it came to that.</p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful pain that fueled Hakyeon’s own climaxes, for he always followed soon after Hongbin, gasping or moaning - but never, ever losing control of that beautiful elegance in his mien.</p><p> </p><p>The few times Hakyeon had lost it, were happy circumstances where somehow, he had let Hongbin take the lead, and Hongbin had found some perfect balance in controlling Hakyeon’s pleasure, that had tipped over into a hard and messy orgasm that had him thrashing in the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>It excited Hongbin, made him feel like he had something to give his lover who always seemed to put him first. They just had to make sure they were on the same page, because it wasn’t Hakyeon’s natural inclination to just let things like that be done to him.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the lube quickly, leaning back over Hakyeon as he stroked his skin, to whisper again in his ear. He was lying flush against his body, but a little off to the side rather than right on top of him, so that he could reach his ass with his hand easily.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin found that appealing to Hakyeon’s desire to let him have his way usually lead to those happy circumstances where he allowed Hongbin to take the lead. Hakyeon was, after all, whipped for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do use anything except my voice, and my body. I would feel very disappointed if I had to resort to other measures.”</p><p> </p><p>As he spoke, he layered lube onto his fingers and rubbed it between his fingertips to warm it up a little. Then, as he licked his tongue under Hakyeon’s earlobe to catch it between his lips and suck on it, he put his hands between Hakyeon’s thighs and stroked firmly from his balls up to his entrance, the flat pads of his fingers rimming it with pressure, but not breaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you let me?”</p><p> </p><p>His hand moved up and down slowly, and at each pass, he slowed a little and applied more pressure at his entrance, increasing his speed in tiny increments, so that Hakyeon was anticipating each sweep of his fingers up and down his cleft.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you let me, Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon was sighing, moaning, holding his ass as still as he could while his body arched and stretched with each little surge of sensation. He nodded, biting his lip as his eyes closed in a soft frown. As Hongbin made one more pass with his fingers, he sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin watched him with a kind of awe, delighted that he was giving Hakyeon so much pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Ever so gently, he said, “Look at me,” and felt his cock harden as Hakyeon turned his head to face him completely, laying his cheek on the mattress. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and his mouth was slack. His gaze was hot and wet looking, and he stared unblinkingly into Hongbin’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to trust in me, just let me touch you,” he said, whispers making his S sounds sibilant, as he took his time to speak, letting his intakes of breath and his speech fall into a slow rhythm. He leaned in as he spoke, then leaned away a little as he finished, creating a sense that his sentences were moving in the air around him, that he was going back and forth, and that Hakyeon was being enveloped in this wave of sound and feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me feel you, let me penetrate you,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>As he said it, he delved two fingers part of the way in, eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure from Hakyeon, his soft frown returning as his mouth dropped open in a soft sigh. Then he pulled his fingers out, and continued his action, sliding them back into him as he came back the other way. The sounds they made as they slide heavily through the slick layer of lube were arousing. He didn’t slow, did it a few times, withdrawing those fingers to continue back and forth, and sliding in a little harder and deeper at each pass.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon was mewling as he bit into the sheets, his eyes still staring into Hongbin’s, waiting for each slide and thrust of those fingers, and Hongbin could tell that frustration was beginning to pull at the edges of his patience, as his ass would anticipate his hand’s next move and arch up to meet those fingers. When he next slid them in, this time all the way in, Hakyeon raised himself up onto his knees so that he could fuck back into them, make them go deeper. His uncharacteristically needy action excited Hongbin more.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin sat up, removing his fingers slowly, slowing to a stop. Hakyeon gasped, his vexation getting the better of him, and he growled as he reached between his legs to pull desperately on his weeping cock, tiny gasps escaping his open mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. Hongbin heard his frustrated noises turn into soft moans as he gave himself the stimulation he needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung,” he said quietly, a note of displeasure in his tone. Hakyeon let himself go, letting his arms soften so that his chest was on the bed, his ass still in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Hongbin, please,” he mumbled against the linen, his eyes opening slowly to look at him. His eyelashes were sticky with tears from when he was squeezing them shut and tugging on himself so desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin was in danger of taking him in his arms and lying back and letting Hakyeon fuck into him, he looked so beautifully in need of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he got up, pushed on Hakyeon so that his legs straightened and he was lying completely face down on the bed, and straddled the backs of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin slid his fingers back in, adding a third and working quite firmly. In this position Hakyeon felt tighter, so he spent time working him, making sure that he never went too fast or too strong.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin felt Hakyeon’s whole torso contract as he sighed a short, sharp sigh, his hips grinding a little into the bed. His head bent towards his shoulder as if to look back at him, and Hongbin watched the colour rising in his cheeks as his eyes rolled shut.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin’s actions sped up a little, until he was slowly but firmly finger-fucking his ass, and with the generous amount of lube, he knew the sensations were magnified because whilst he applied pressure, he was being slow and gentle. He could see Hakyeon’s body responding to his stimulation of those nerves, the only point of contact between them besides the pressure of his weight as he straddled his thighs, as a sheen of sweat began to develop on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Althought his eyes were closed, Hakyeon’s jaw was working, opening and closing with soft sighs, his tongue running over his teeth, and thick in his mouth, and Hongbin felt himself harden further, imagining that his cock could slide right in and Hakyeon would be grateful for something to fill him there, and he would suck on him and his pretty lips would wrap around his base and he would moan and his mouth would fill with saliva out of sheer lust for his cock, his fucking, thrusting cock.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin groaned, his eyes glued to Hakyeon’s face, whose eyebrows were a little raised in the middle, his mouth stuck in a soft O shape as he sighed softly on each thrust, as he felt Hongbin slide his fingers in and out. Hongbin withdrew them, watching quietly for a moment as the tension that had been gathering in Hakyeon’s muscles, drained out of his body. He saw him grind his pelvis into the bed, clenching his butt where he now supposed it felt empty.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to lay still. I’m going to lay over you. Just tell me if you can’t breathe or if it’s uncomfortable. But, Hyung, the longer you let me, the better,” he murmured, grabbing the lube bottle as he got up to position himself at Hakyeon’s side.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down to see his beautiful, slim back rising and falling with his sighs, the smooth skin of his ass puckering once as he clenched again, grinding into the mattress for a second, then rounding out and for a second, plumping as he arched a little. He was quiet, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin grabbed one butt cheek and felt its fullness under his palm. He groaned, anticipating how it would feel under him when he finally got into position and was fucking into him, slow.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hands up the sides of Hakyeon’s legs and felt the fullness of his ass near his hips as he found his trim waist and leaned over him, a hand on his hip near his waist. HIs hard cock slid over his ass and he felt Hakyeon react to it, but he held down on him to keep him still.</p><p> </p><p>He positioned himself closer, placing his tip against Hakyeon’s entrance, opening his legs so that they lay along the outside of Hakyeon’s holding them closed, together. He felt Hakyeon shift a little, a tremor of panic running through his expression.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin let go of his hips, and supported the weight of his upper body on the bed, lowering himself towards Hakyeon, and bringing himself forward so that his cock slid inch by inch into Hakyeon’s hole. Hakyeon let out a slow, breathy moan which culminated in a low growl as he finally fucked completely into him.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin lay right over Hakyeon, bringing his chest flush with his back slowly, as he supported his weight a little with one hand on the bed, and the other which he placed between his mouth and Hakyeon’s nape, so that he was holding down on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” he asked, keeping himself very still.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon hummed, almost a whine, and he adjusted himself so that one arm was bent up and held Hongbin’s bracing hand. The other was wedged tightly beneath him against the sheets and the bed. Hakyeon pursed his lips against Hongbin’s wrist as it supported his weight on the bed, and Hongbin could feel his breaths hard against his skin there.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin waited for him to settle, then slowly, began to rock his hips into Hakyeon’s ass, his cock making miniscule thrusts past the ring of muscles and drawing along the nerve endings like a bow across strings, tiny, tiny, neverending stimulations and sensations that made Hakyeon shudder as he groaned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin never let up his pace, not fucking deep into him, but rather, stimulating him for as long and as sustained as he could, fucking in and out real small, real slow, his cock never coming out more than an inch.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon groaned again, and Hongbin shifted suddenly to bring the hand at his nape round the front of his head in what was essentially a headlock, to hold Hakyeon’s mouth shut, tight. He watched as Hakyeon’s eyes rolled shut and he squeezed them tight, heard his breathing get harder through his nose - and began fucking a tiny little bit harder, and faster.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon squirmed under him, but couldn’t find any leverage to move Hongbin, or to arch up into him to get a better or deeper angle, pressed down as resolutely as he was.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin murmured into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take my fill,” he said, his quiet voice hard, his breath beginning to labour as he kept pumping, measured, controlled hip movements that didn’t quite escalate enough for Hakyeon. He groaned again.</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet,” Hongbin whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon hummed into his hand, his own breath getting a little too laboured for Hongbin’s liking. He didn’t want him to hyperventilate or to get anxious, so he gentled his movements, knowing that whilst he was slowing those sensations, he might also be making them more frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>True enough, Hakyeon almost screamed with his displeasure into the hand Hongbin had clamped over his mouth. He turned his head, wrenching away so that he could speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder! Fuck, stop teasing,” he said sullenly, then quickly wailing, “Please, please, please, Hongbin, fuck me. Please!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon turned his head back to him, trying to look at him but unable to.</p><p> </p><p>He tried once again to squirm, to push back, to get a deeper grind. With a sob, the fight fell out of him, and Hongbin felt his body go soft underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin rewarded him by slipping his fingers into Hakyeon’s mouth, and fuck, Hakyeon latched on to his fingers as if they were a golden cock, wantonly sucking and tonguing them, his moans and suckling noises triggering Hongbin’s lust and making him thrust hard into Hakyeon several times.</p><p> </p><p>He let his own deep groan of satisfaction buzz against Hakyeon’s shoulder as he began fucking him hard and deep.</p><p> </p><p>The tension and tears in Hakyeon’s face melted into a blissful abandon as he moaned deeply in response, causing vibrations to shimmer across Hongbin’s soaked fingers, and Hongbin watched with great satisfaction as Hakyeon’s jaw worked, his lips moulded over his digits, and his cheeks hollowed out, his eyes shut in a frustrated frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Unggh, how I wish I had my cock in your mouth, Hyung. How I want to see your skin painted with my come.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon’s mouth slackened as he whined, and he turned his head as much as he could, letting Hongbin’s fingers slide out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to come, baby, please, make me come!”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin couldn’t help his almost visceral response to the sound of Hakyeon begging - and calling him baby. With a hard groan, he lifted Hakyeon onto all fours, then pulling him up by his torso so that they were both on their knees, and fucking hard up into him as he pulled back on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon had no choice but to let Hongbin piston his hips up into him as he held him in position, his arms pulled back, his back arched, his head leaning back onto his shoulder, as Hongbin’s powerful thrusts gave him all the satisfaction he was craving for. Hongbin’s hard breaths were now vocal, as he was grunting with the effort of fucking him as hard as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon began climaxing, the spasms so strong his cock was pulsing up against his belly as it spurted thick ropes of come up onto his chest and forward across the sheets. His voice was a long, shredded, ragged groan that was drawn out with gasps, and when he felt Hongbin bite into his shoulder and tense before his own release, Hakyeon sobbed with the bone-shattering relief of his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin felt the power of his own climax overtake the power of his thrusts, and the thought that he had brought Hakyeon to such a powerful release made his own climax more intense than he expected. He felt himself emptying out into Hakyeon’s body with great spasms, and the quality of his orgasm was made that much sweeter when Hakyeon let himself fall forward so that he could open his ass up, on his knees, to Hongbin, who let his arms go to grab painfully at his hips as he shoved his cock as deep as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin fucked into Hakyeon until he was spent, and he slumped over him, grunting as his cock slid out, his come dripping down between them as Hakyeon relaxed onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin let himself lay half over Hakyeon, and was gratified to feel him softly grinding his pelvis into the mattress. He let his hand slide onto his smooth ass, and kneaded his flesh there as Hakyeon’s grinding slowed. He could still hear the soft moaning deep in Hakyeon’s throat, and he smiled as he placed a gentle, sucking kiss on his nape.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you like that, Hyung?” he murmured. Hakyeon moaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words, Hyung,” Hongbin smiled into his skin. Hakyeon stilled, and Hongbin felt his heart skip a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be smug,” Hakyeon muttered into the pillow, his voice hoarse, his breath slowing.</p><p> </p><p>“You liked it,” Hongbin ventured, his tone a little less commanding.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Hakyeon give a miniscule nod, and it made him feel so good.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon turned his head and lifted himself up a little to look down at Hongbin.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you like it, sweet, sweet Hongbin?”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin could feel himself get hot in the cheeks, hearing that tone in Hakyeon’s voice that told him that he was back to being put in his place.</p><p> </p><p>He had to stop himself from ducking, and levelled his gaze at Hakyeon, even though he felt as if he was burning under it.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even kiss me,” Hakyeon murmured, his eyes boring into Hongbin’s.</p><p> </p><p>Reflexively, Hongbin kissed him, sweetly. Hakyeon turned the sweet kiss into something deep, and intense.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so good for me, baby,” he mumbled into their kiss, and Hongbin sighed in response.</p><p> </p><p>They came up for air, and Hakyeon lay back down on his front, letting his mouth rest on Hongbin’s shoulder as he murmured softly against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked it a lot. I liked you taking what you wanted. I liked knowing that I could make you be like that. I liked coming for you. I liked making you come.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin blinked, exhaustion beginning to cloud his senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” he managed to say, drifting into sleep before he could see Hakyeon smile softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>